


Lover's Dance

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Merlin and Mithian as modern dancers.</b><br/><b>Notes:</b> Extra drawing I did for untold legends (a fest just perfect for ME).<br/>Links: <a href="http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/83270365688/merlin-mithian">Tumblr</a> :: <a href="http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Lover-s-Dance-448788027">Deviantart</a> :: <a href="http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com/44053.html">Livejournal</a><br/><b>Work in Progress</b>: <a href="http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/WIP-1-for-Lovers-Dance-448806756">Here</a> and <a href="http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/WIP-2-for-Lovers-Dance-448806754">Here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Dance




End file.
